


The Ways I Want To Have You

by lary



Series: Exploration [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lary/pseuds/lary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So far it seems that when Tony said 'anything', he meant anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ways I Want To Have You

 

 

That... wow. That's the last one.

 

Bruce swallows on a dry throat, feels disbelieving and plain _awed_ that he can have this. He hasn't been consciously pushing to find the boundaries, he doesn't think so, and yet... But so far it seems that when Tony said 'anything', he meant _anything_.

 

If Bruce was looking for it, his hand inside Tony would be pretty solid evidence right here.

 

Tony's got his fingers twisted in the sheets, he's all bare skin and muscle spread out for Bruce, lying on the huge bed they've spent the last fourteen hours in. There's sweat and come and lube pretty much all over his body – hell, both of them – but Bruce couldn't care less. Tony's indecent, shameless, and absolutely gorgeous. The best part, though, is his expression – he looks stunned, shocked by his own pleasure, eyes wide open and hazy, flushed lips parted as he pants for breath.

 

Bruce relaxes his hand and gradually lets his fingers curl into a fist. He goes so, so slow, but an incoherent moan still escapes Tony and his chest heaves with huge, gulping breaths.

 

It's been way too long since Bruce has had sex, and even longer since it's been this good, since he's been able to take his time with somebody he cares about. He feels like a starving man suddenly given all the food he can eat – he can't get enough. He's exhausted and Tony must be even worse with no serum enhancing his body. Both of them may be used to the lack of sleep, but they'll have to get some soon or somebody will pass out.

 

Bruce knows this, but there's a hunger inside him that's awoken, and no matter how much it scares him he sure as hell doesn't feel like it'll be sated any time soon.

 

When Bruce moves his hand, pushes just slightly against the yielding, slick heat inside Tony, the man lets out a scream that's delirious between pain and pleasure. He's all fucked out but his cock is dripping on his stomach, impossibly hard. Literally. Not even this is enough to get another rise out of Bruce, but Tony's body seems insatiable. Bruce has been with his fair share of men but never with anybody with this intense a reaction to prostate stimulation. It doesn't seem to matter how many orgasms Tony's had already, his cock will rise back to attention as soon as Bruce brushes against that spot. He's got to be so sensitive that the sensation is torturous by this point, but still Tony's taking it – and not just taking it but begging for it and demanding it in equal measures.

 

Bruce  _loves_ it.

 

He slides his fist back and forth inside Tony in a gentle rhythm, feels like each of Tony's wails makes something flare up white-hot in his chest, like the evidence of Tony's pleasure is chipping away at Bruce and breaking something inside him beyond repair. He slides his other hand soothingly on Tony's thigh, feels the muscles tremble under his palm, God.

 

“You're doing so good. Look at me,” Bruce murmurs, presses in slow and relents again, “that's it, baby. So good for me.”

 

“Ah, fuck, Bruce...” Tony gasps, dark eyes locked on Bruce's. “Please.”

 

“Shh, Tony, I've got you.” A part of him wants to make Tony come just like this but he doesn't think that's the best idea right now – another time he will, when they haven't spent the better part of a day fucking, he'll have his fist in Tony for _hours_ and make him come over and over – but right now he stills and waits for Tony's muscles to relax, lets his fingers uncurl and then slowly, slowly slides his hand out. He wipes most of the lube on the sheets which are a mess anyway, and smooths his palm over Tony's asscheeks. Bruce resists the temptation to touch Tony where he's loose and delicious, just settles on rubbing his ass and thighs thoroughly before lying down beside him. He gathers the other man in an embrace, kissing his throat and face, soft and gentle until Tony's no longer shivering.

 

“Want me to take care of that?” Bruce presses his thigh gently against Tony's erection, making him tremble again.

 

“Shit, Bruce,” Tony mumbles, laughs into Bruce's shoulder, his eyes closed and arms wrapped around Bruce's neck. “I think you've done enough for one night. Morning. Afternoon? Whichever, I'm pretty sure I've never been this wiped out from sex and that's saying something.”

 

Bruce smiles, feels satisfied to his bones. “Good.”

 

“God, I can't believe we need to get up for a shower. Next time we should fuck in the pool.”

 

“I don't know,” Bruce muses. “I kind of like making you all filthy like this.”

 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Tony curses. “This is it. This is actually how I will die.”

 

Bruce laughs, feels giddy and high and almost frighteningly fond of the man curled up in his arms.

 

“Seriously, we should shower.” Despite his words, Tony's making no move towards the bathroom, and Bruce just grumbles, feels sleep pulling at him inescapably now that he's laying still. Tony's a warm weight against him, and his words are blurring.

 

“We'll be so disgusting in the morning. Evening? Whenever we wake up. Not that I haven't had worse. Probably beats a lot of places you've woken up naked in, too. Although to be fair, at least there's no dried up come on you post-Hulk. I assume, not that I'd know for sure. That's an interesting idea, though...”

 

Luckily for him, Bruce hears no more before he falls asleep.

 

 


End file.
